


You're All I Need

by todomido



Series: Hanahaki Disease AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, i haven't written any kind of fan fiction since i was eleven, it has a happy ending because i made yams suffer too much for it to end badly, no one has read this mess except me, or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todomido/pseuds/todomido
Summary: "He gripped his shirt tightly. Yamaguchi's chest felt like it was on fire. A murderous series of coughs ripped it's way out of his chest until a saturated red rose landed on the floor."





	

**Author's Note:**

> "The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned"
> 
> listen i've had the idea for this since april and i'm just now writing it i procrastinate so much. 
> 
> also this is probably really bad, the only compliments i've ever gotten on anything i've written in my entire life were from my english teachers rip
> 
> let me know if you find any errors no one has read this before except for me
> 
> i fixed a few things and added an entire new paragraph woo (11/26/16)

It had come unexpectedly. One minute he was laying on his bed fondly smiling while sending a goodnight text to Tsukishima and the next he was leaning over the side of his bed, feeling like he was coughing his heart out. Once the coughing seized, he opened his eyes. Nothing could ever prepare Yamaguchi for what he saw. 

Saturated red rose petals were spewed across the floor. His eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Oh no..." Yamaguchi whispered. He knew exactly what this was. He'd done a project on the hanamaki disease for one of his classes before. Tadashi knew exactly what the cause was and who caused it. "I knew that there was no way Tsukki would reciprocate my feelings." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Yamaguchi expected this. After Tsukishima saved him from his bullies when they were younger he had always admired the taller male. Somewhere along the line the admiration turned into love. Love that had grabbed Tadashi out of nowhere, trapping him in its confines. He ignored it at first but as time went on he couldn't ignore it, and as a result he got stuck in his current predicament. All because he just _had_ to fall in love with his stoic, somewhat of a smartass, admittedly really, _really_ attractive best friend. Yamaguchi sighed and wiped his eyes of tears to check the time. The clock read 12:47 AM. This was far later than he intended on staying up. 

Tadashi ended up not being able to sleep for very long amounts of time, each time getting forced awake feeling like he was slammed in the chest with bricks, wheezing, and coughing up petals. 

He barely recognized a concerned voice cutting through the coughing. Yamaguchi looked up to see who was at the door. It was his mother, looking at him with concerned eyes. Of course she would've heard him, with all his coughing and all. He barely registered her coming to sit next to him before she held him to her chest. “Tadashi,” She began. “I don't want to see you in pain, you should consider getting surgery to remove the flowers.” Yamaguchi pulled away like his mother had burned him. 

He hasn't even thought of getting surgery to remove the flowers. He didn't _want_ to think of that. Having his feelings for his best friend removed through surgery. That was the worst thing he could imagine. 

“I-” He started wincing at the pain that it caused. It felt like there was thorns in his throat and quite frankly, he wouldn't be surprised if there really was. He coughed a few times before trying again, ”B-but I don't want to get the surgery, I don't want to forget!” Yamaguchi managed to get out, louder than intended, his throat burning. Tears threatened to pour out of his eyes at any given moment. 

His mother looked at him with a sad smile. Tadashi felt her run a hand through his hair. “I won't force you to do anything, Tadashi, not if you don't want it.” 

The conversation stopped after that. Yamaguchi’s mother left him to think about what they had talked about. He didn't want the surgery. He didn't want to have to forget what he felt for Tsukishima. 

Tadashi knew that he probably wouldn't be able to get any more sleep that night without waking up having to cough. He checked the time again, now it read 5:34 AM. This was around the time he normally woke up, anyways. “I guess I should get ready for the day.” Yamaguchi mumbled, not that anyone was around to hear him. 

He sent his usual good morning text to Kei, trying his best to ignore the itch in his chest he felt thinking about the blonde. Tadashi was absolutely smitten with Tsukki. He didn't know how he was going to get through the day, let alone just walking to school, with Tsukishima without coughing his heart out of his chest in the form of flower petals. 

A little while later he met up with Tsukishima, a cheery, but hoarse “Mornin’ Tsukki!” rolling off his tongue whenever he saw the taller male. It hurt to speak. ‘I probably wouldn't be doing that very much for awhile, then.’ He thought. 

The silence bothered Tsukishima. Usually, Yamaguchi was talking about his morning, that definitely was not what was happening today. “Oi, Yamaguchi, is something wrong?” Tsukishima questioned. Tadashi jumped slightly, surprised by the sound of Kei’s voice. “I-I’m fine!” He replied, mustering a smile. “I'm just tired.” Which definitely wasn't a lie on his part, after spending most of the night coughing up petals that were caused by the man beside him. 

Kei narrowed his eyes but dropped the subject, which Yamaguchi was thankful for. The taller male did not need to know about his current predicament. One part of him was okay with Tsukishima not knowing the absolute _torture_ he’d put him through and the other part wanted to scream at him for causing this, curse the older for making him suffer. He chose to go with the latter. He's fine with Tsukki not knowing the pain he's caused him. Yep. Just fine. 

It was hard to not let himself cough during class. Tadashi couldn't focus on his work, all of his focus going towards not letting any petals be shown to _anybody_ at school, not even anyone on the team. Nobody needed to know. 

As a solution to his issue he opted to spend their breaks between class to cough up the petals into the toilets. Not the best choice, really, though it was ultimately better than doing such in front of anyone else. Especially Tsukishima. 

After what seemed like years of trying to avoid Tsukishima and trying his hardest to not let anyone else see the petals, the day ended. ‘Well, at least now all I have to do is get through practice.’ Tadashi thought to himself. Hopefully he’d be able to get through practice. 

He didn't join in on teasing Hinata and Kageyama with Tsukishima, much to the former and latter’s surprise. He was trying his hardest not to do anything that might make the petals decide to make a surprise appearance. 

"Tsukishima! Is there something wrong with Yamaguchi?" Hinata asked the younger male. "How would I know?" The taller replied, looking down at the other. "Well you're his friend, right? You should know how he's feeling!" Shouyou replied, putting his hands on his hips, looking up at Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi watched the short dispute and sighed. He ended up being the last one to leave the club room and while he was walking out to head to the gym Suga beckoned him over. Yamaguchi walked over to his upperclassman, confused as to why he needed him. 

“You've been quiet today, are you feeling alright?” Of course Suga would notice, he was practically the mother of the team. Tadashi was about to answer him that, yes, he was just fine, just a bit tired, but before he could say that a series of coughs wracked his body. ‘So much for keeping it a secret.’ Yamaguchi thought, bitterly. “It's Tsukishima, isn't it?” Sugawara asked, tenderly. All he could muster was a weak nod as flower petals freely expelled themselves out of his mouth. He vaguely heard Suga say something along the lines of, “I'll tell the team that you went home because you weren't feeling well.” 

With that, Suga headed towards the gym, leaving Tadashi to stagger back to the club room to change and go home. He was hoping that there wouldn't be any interruptions while he was doing so, he didn't know how much longer he could keep down the petals. Yamaguchi was so close, _so close_ , to getting done peacefully but of course, with his luck, that did not happen. 

A particularly harsh coughing fit came along. He gripped his shirt tightly. Yamaguchi's chest felt like it was on fire. A murderous series of coughs ripped it's way out of his chest until a saturated red rose landed on the floor. An entire flower, this time. That hadn't happened before. He didn't know what to make of this. A familiar, far too familiar, voice cut through his thoughts. “Who is it?” It was Tsukishima. It just _had_ to be Tsukishima. “O-oh! Tsukki! It's um, it's n-n-nothing!” The freckled male managed to sputter out through the shock. 

“Yamaguchi.”

“This isn't important! It's really not a big deal, it's okay, it's fine-” 

_“Tadashi.”_ Yamaguchi stopped at the sound of his given name. After all his attempts to keep it under wraps, he broke. “It's you! It's always been you! You're the reason this is happening to me!” Tadashi managed to get out between sobs. Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the confession. The younger male sniffed, trying to stop the tears. “I’m going home.” He muttered, grabbing his stuff and beginning to walk out of the club room. 

What he didn't expect was that Kei would grab him by the wrist and pull him into a hug. “You never once talked to me about this.” Tsukishima’s voice was soft, as if he didn't want to hurt Yamaguchi anymore than he had unknowingly had. “I-I didn't want you to hate me.” Yamaguchi choked out. The taller pulled away and cupped the other boys face. “Did you really think that I would hate you? Are you that dense, Yamaguchi?” Kei responded, sounding the least bit hurt that Tadashi would think that. “Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi replied, hoarsely, trying his best to ignore the twisting feeling in his gut. “No, I should be the one apologizing, for not noticing earlier.” Tsukishima said, allowing his hands to run through the brunettes hair before continuing, _“I love you, Tadashi.”_ Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, new tears spilling out of his eyes, this time from happiness.

“I love you, too, Kei.” He replied through his tears with the biggest smile he could muster on his face. Tsukishima ran his hands over Tadashi’s freckles before wiping away the tears that were still pouring out of his eyes. He tilted the other male's head up and pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s. It was a timid, awkward kiss, but to both of them it was perfect. 

The feeling of the petals was long forgotten, instead replaced by love, _requited love_ , and there's nothing more Tadashi could've asked for.


End file.
